Panty Droper
by TinkerBellaGlitterWings
Summary: Fred has a boring Friday night ahead of him... Fleur overhears him talking to himself, and decides to help the poor boy out..Smutty goodness!


Fleur and Fred

With George sneaking off with Angelina, Lee Jordan in detention (Filch had caught him trying to sneak in to the Ravenclaw dorms to visit one Miss Luna Lovegood) And Harry, Ron and Hermione off doing something or other to get Harry ready for the next task, Fred was bored. A bored Fred is a dangerous thing indeed. He had even finished his assignments, even though it was Friday night!

"I've got to get out of here!" he thought, gathering up his Transfiguration and potions essays from the library table and stuffed them in his school bag. "I'm going to go absolutely barking!"

" 'arking? How does 'ne go 'arking?" a compelling French accented voice asked. "I have never heard this term before"

Fred looked up, and there stood Fleur Delacour, the beautiful contestant from Beauxbatons.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that aloud!" Fred said, always suave. "I was just sitting here thinking I'm going to go crazy if I don't get out of here soon."

"'ell, why don't you walk with me back to the carriage, I was just about to head down …" She trailed off and smiled at him, batting her long eyelashes at him. "We could have fun, No? A walk by the lake perhaps?"

Fred grinned, stood up and gave a short joking bow. "I would be honored, Mademoiselle." And with that he offered her his arm, always the gentleman. She took it, delighted that there was someone at Hogwarts that could speak without babbling and treat her like a princess. Off they strolled, Fred's schoolbag and cloak sitting forgotten on the table. He did however remember to carry her books, not asking, just gently taking them out of her arms. They still had an hour before curfew, so they were able to walk down to and out of the doors without having any problems, other then all of the males trying to impress Fleur or staring opened mouth at the easiness Fred had with her. They chatted about different things as they meandered around the grounds, slowing heading to Fred's favorite spot near the lake, clear on the opposite side from where she was eventually heading. Very few students knew about this spot, the only reason Fred did was because it was marked "Panty Dropper" on the Marauder's Map, and of course, upon spotting that, he and George had checked it out at once. Fleur was sure to love it.

Once they had reached the large boulder that hid the entrance, Fred laughingly covered Fleur's eyes with her hands and warned her not to peek. He then climbed half way up the boulder and tapped the far left of it twice, then the center once, and the right side three times, and whispered "Panties gonna be dropping tonight!" – The Marauder's had clearly come up with that password!

He then jumped lightly to the ground. The boulder simply melted away.

"Can I look now?" Fleur asked eagerly "I want to see the secret place"

'Not yet!" Fred growled lightly. He promptly put his hands over hers so she couldn't sneak a peek as he guided her in to the secluded little hideaway. Once inside, Fred tapped a small rock with his wand. The boulder grew back instantly. Not that Fred had reason to be aware- but the boulder would not melt for anyone else until he tapped that rock again.

"Fred, can I look now? The ground feels strange…'pring-ee? Like walking on how you say, tramp-o-leen?"

Fred grinned and uncovered her eyes. "Open your eyes and look around. " He did not take his hands off her, directly. He slowly, almost accidently, brushed gently down her face, sweeping her shinny silvery hair away from her eyes. God she was stunning. He could feel himself already stiffening.

Fleur looked around with wonder. The space was beautiful, in the almost full moon, there was a small waterfall that flowed down several large rocks to a deep stream that looked like it might eventually feed in to the lake, lots of Maple , Oak and Aspen trees, as well as Willow trees(Nice ones, not whomping!) and night blooming flowers. The scenery however was not the most interesting thing about the little clearing. That would have to be the forest floor. In this space, someone had enchanted the ground to always be soft and dry and comfortable…and bouncy.

"So what do you think?" Fred asked, grinning again. He was glad she was the first girl he had brought here. Beautiful place, beautiful girl, beautiful night…oh the beautiful things he would do to her!

"It isz amazing, so pretty and peaceful!" She gingerly took another step, and bounced with delight.

"I come here a lot to think, when I need to stop being "Fred and George" and just be "Fred" for a while." He admitted "Your actually the first person I brought here…besides when George and I came the first time. He hasn't been back, that I know of. But I thought you would appreciate it."

She grinned "And not just for the beauty, no?" She bounced again, this time clutching lightly at her breasts. She started unbuttoning her shirt, but Fred stopped her.

"Ma Cher, that is my job". And he kissed her hand, lightly before letting her arm drop back to her side." Now, hold still."

He began to undress her. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he slide her heavy fur lined silk robe off, and down over her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, leaving her in her white and baby blue pinstriped blouse, navy blue skirt, white and navy knee socks and matching tie. He removed her tie next, before dropping to his knees and removing her left shoe. He stopped then, to kiss her thighs, just where her skirt ended. Softly, gently, left side, right side. And then slipped off her other shoe, as well as her sock. Gently again, he kissed her right thigh, then her left, a little bit higher up, letting his fingers run over her soft skin. Down came the left sock, removed with Fred's soft lips. He could practically see Fleur getting wet though her skirt remained on. He kissed up her leg, stopping at her knee, standing up, and brushing her hair from her shoulders. He ran his finger over her collar, down to the button she had undone before he had stopped her.

"You want this?" He asked, fingering the next button. Fleur could only nod, he had barely touched her, and yet she was more aroused, more aware of him then any man she had ever known. With her nod, he gently untucked her shirt, and one by one undid the mother of pearl buttons, letting the shirt fall gracefully to the ground. He ran his fingertips over her shoulders, and collarbone, down over her breasts, hesitating before pulling her into his arms, and kissing her passionately. This seemed to wake her from her trance, and she kissed him back, and started to pull his sweater off. With one quick motion Fred had the sweater over his head and on the ground. Not quick enough that Fleur had not already started on his shirt buttons. That to was quickly removed, leaving him bare-chested in his jeans. Fleur went for his jean zipper, and Fred stopped her.

"I want to do this to you first." He said, sly grin on his face. He got back down on his knees, between her legs and began rubbing them gently. Slowly but surely he started kissing his way up, up up, until he reached her soft silk panties. These got a light kiss, before Fred stood back up. He put his arms around Fleur's waist and unhooked the mother of pearl button guarding the zipper to her skirt. The zipper came down, and the skirt with it, leaving Fleur in her matching bra and panties, Surprisingly, they were not blue, like everything else she wore, nor were they the innocent white of a school girl, but vivid scarlet. Fred was like a rock by this time, but it was worth it to see in her eyes how much she wanted him. He pulled her in for another kiss, longer and slightly rougher this time, and when Fleur went for his jeans again, this time he let her pull them down. She giggled. They were both wearing scarlet silk.

She ran a finger along the elastic of the boxers, and Fred groaned with pleasure. But he still stopped her, kissed her lightly and said "You first." He then undid her bra clasp, and let her large breasts fall free. Taking them in his hands he started rubbing one nipple with his thumb, before bringing it to his mouth and sucking, and lightly biting it. The light breeze had made the other nipple hard without being touched, and Fred ran his palm over it, cupping her breasts in his large hands. He groaned again, and buried his face in her soft inviting skin. Without breaking contact, he dropped to his knees and with a tug removed the last of Fleur's clothing. He nuzzled her softness, and smelt her wetness. She shifted, inviting him, and now had her hands running through his thick red hair. He ran a finger across her lips, and she shivered with pleasure, and gave a small sigh as he slowly pushed two fingers inside. They slid inside with ease, she was so aroused. Fred loved the thought of him turning her on that much, and pushed his fingers in harder. A moan, and then another when his thumb started rubbing her clit. Keeping his fingers moving, Fred stood up and kissed Fleur, before gently pushing down on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise as she sunk slightly in to the ground and sprang back up. Fred's fingers had stopped moving in and out, but as she bounced they did not, and it was a very pleasurable feeling. All too soon Fred removed his fingers, and licked them clean. He then scooped her up and carried her over and laid her down under the willow tree.

He stood above her in wonder, just for a moment, before dropping to his knees. Between her legs he knelt, gazing again at her beauty, and thanking his lucky stars. He leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips. Her throat, pale and silvery in the moonlight, followed by her collarbone were grazed by his lips, as he made his way down to her breasts. Here he ran his long fingers around her nipple, watching it harden, aching for his touch. He teasingly moved on, down her stomach, trailing kisses past her belly button…an outtie, he was surprised to discover. Then, when he was down between her thighs, he slowly pushed her soft and smooth lips apart, and pushed his tongue deep inside. Fleur moaned at the sensation, and shrieked with painful pleasure when he nipped lightly at her already aching bud. Fred felt himself harden to his maximum and he longed to plunge himself deep inside, but he wanted to take this slow, it wasn't likely to happen again, not him and Fleur!

As he swirled his tongue around her clit, lightly sucking on it, Fleur ran her long delicate fingers through his hair. When he started rubbing his thumb in small, slow circles, she moaned again, and lifted his head up from her center. His thumb kept going, and even as she started to speak, he pushed three fingers deep into her wet core.

Fleur lost the ability to speak. She let out a guttural moan as Fred felt her tighten around his fingers. Her orgasm is almost here, he thought. And with that he pulled out his digits, eliciting a moan of both displeasure and anticipation from Fleur. Instead of just plunging himself inside, he laid down beside her and pulled Fleur into a deep kiss. This time, when she went for his waistband, he did not stop her hand as it slipped under the silk, but let out a groan as she ran her cold fingers down the length of his member. He deepened the kiss, pulled her close and started to stroke her breasts. Fred had never been this stiff in his life, and yet when her hand wrap around him and began to move, he felt harder and longer. She wrenched his boxers down with a start, and between the silky material and her hand touching him, he almost came then and there.

Laying her back on the springy ground, he laid with her in his arms, kissing her fervently, while situating himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed his tip in.

Her wetness combined with her unbearable heat didn't allow for him to take it slow, and he rammed his full (and impressive) length into her. Feeling her stretch around him, felt so good that all thoughts of taking it slow flew straight out of his head. Fleur let out a moan that could have almost been a scream of pain and that caused him pause, he certainly didn't want to hurt her and so he pulled out, most of the way, leaving himself partially inside. What happened next surprised him. Instead of responding like she was in pain, Fleur growled at him and bucked her hips, crashing him back into her and extracting another loud moan from both of them. He was to surprised to move, and was momentarily stunned when Fleur just bounced off the ground and slammed back in to his hips. He had forgotten about the bouncy ground!

Prepared for her bounce this time, he went with it and used the springy ground to get deeper inside then he ever thought possible. He could feel her tightening around him, and knew he would not be able to keep her from her orgasm much longer. The thought had not even finished racing through his head, when Fleur let out another deep moan. She clenched around him, in the throes of true and deep pleasure, grabbing his bum to push him deeper inside. Fleur's hand pushing him like that was the last straw for Fred and he to tumbled over the edge of orgasm ecstasy.

How long they laid there, limbs tangled together, dozing off half the time, his slightly softened cock still inside of her, neither of them knew. Eventually, they became stiff and had to move, and Fleur quickly realized Fred was stiff in more ways then one….


End file.
